The Wonderful World of Nightmares
by Johanna5251
Summary: My version of different stories and twists the characters. Wizard of Oz? The red queen? the mad hatter? Who else?
1. The Crimson King Part 1

***Note: I have no idea how fanfiction works and just wrote this for my own amusement. If there are misspelled words or things you'd like to say to better the story I'm happy to listen. This is mostly just practiced for writing novels. (Not gonna be a write cuz I kinda need to pay bills and college loans in the future but... in an ideal world I'd be a writer or an actor) Also, this story is kinda complicated and characters will disappear and reappear because the story is exploring/explaining the life and events of a certain character. So there is that. Not sure if bad storytelling or just a bad writer. IDK.**

* * *

Once there was a fearsome king that lived in a beautiful crimson castle atop a hill in a great town. The people of the town worshipped him as though he were the very air they breathed, or as if he was their god and they feared the power of his every step despite him not having heavy steps. The king had been in rule for fifteen years ruling with an iron fist though he looked no more than eighteen years of age. It was rumored that a palace wizard used magic so that he had the gift of both eternal youth and eternal life, but there were those who deemed this idea to be foolish. In their minds, no man or wizard could have so much power to stop the will of the gods by their own might.

Before there was a queen and a king where the king sat many years ago when before he had come to be king. Truly the people of wonderland hated the red king now more so than the previous king. Some say this King was even worse than the Queen of hearts (or the red queen as she was known by some). Everything was the color of crimson and ruby, even the water in the fountains within in castle was red but this was the way the castle was made to look. The queen before him with fascinated with the color red. So much so that she made every part of the castle red. Red roses, red bricks, red tiles, red jewels, and some would say you could even spot hints of red in her eyes. Records of the old king and queen were ordered to burn by decree of this new king, Jack.

The only people you can ask that knew the king before his grand life in the palace was the Mad Hatter and The Wizard of Oz. It seemed like ages ago when he was young and they all used to mess around. When he lived a simple life with his friends, when the world didn't fear him, but those days were gone now. "New" is the proper word to say in this case. There was a new Mad Hatter and a new Wizard of Oz. The others died "mysteriously", or so it's said throughout the cities and rural towns. No one knows where they went.

Now the King was simply known as Jack (no last name could be given to the people here in the Hearts kingdom). You might get a last name based on your job or if you played a particular part in the town's society. Unfortunately, Jack had never been in such a position beforehand. If you're lucky enough to get an answer out of him and not be killed the very next second he'll say his name now is Jack of Hearts, Jackson Heart, or the preferred name by which only his closest companions call him: Jack Heart.

He started as a poor boy wandering the streets at night for food or anything of value he could use to gain stuff he needed. 'Why is this?' you might ask well the real reason is that he was an orphaned. With messed up hair and tattered clothing he did as anyone would he foraged until he got a really job at about nine years old. His parent had no resources to take care of him and they decided to leave him in a place where he could be well raised and that's all he knew of them. When he was taught to read by a humble blacksmith, he read a note that was supposedly from the women who left him there.

He'd never admit it though, if Oz and the Mad Hatter could say what his deadly sin was it would have been pride. Since he gained power and wealth he must have forgotten what it was like to be poor and helpless. Not even the blacksmith is alive today, he burned with all the people who knew them. The blacksmith was a young hearty man who lost his wife too young to a sickness that struck the Kingdom. He lived alone, no children, or parents, or relatives to speak of. It was just the blacksmith Joseph and his dearly departed wife Delilah and it had been like that for a long time.

"I have nothing to lose by taking you into my home." Joseph would say when he was asked why he let Jack stay with him. "If I made him a better person who is able to help others rather than a robber on the streets then I've done my job as a man."

That's exactly what he did, Jack stayed with him till about the age of thirteen. You know, Jack had a heart back then. He didn't want to be a burden to this person who gave him clothing, food, and shelter. He just walked and walked for miles before he came to this huge mansion painted white with iron bars around the huge area of land that was ten acres or more in size in size. But inside behind the house and the bars were lush gardens, newly cut grass, and wild horses.

 _It's beautiful…  
_ He thought in awe as he noticed a door opened in the distance. Jack ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the opening where it appeared the merchandise of foods and liquors came in with charts. Where men and a boy were bringing in giant bags and the guards had disappeared at that point in time except for a man with blonde hair who appeared to be taking inventory in the items.

"Well, this won't be easy," Jack stated with a deep sigh as he begun to wait for an opportunity to get in. Just then the opportunity came. The blonde man looked angry, he told the man picking up the loads. Jack ran passed the men a shadow presence seemed to lurk behind him, he looked back and both figures crashed into each other.

"Watch where you're going Idiot!" the now not so mysterious figure said angrily.

"Idiot? You have the guts to call me an idiot? You've been following me for a few halls now creeper." Jack said his brown coco colored hair moving all over his face. They both realized that the argument echoed in the hall. One wrong slip and they would be beheaded for entering a noble's house uninvited. At that moment you could have dropped a pin in that hall and it would have echoed.

"...What's your name, creeper?" Jack said glaring daggers at him with a smirk.

"I'm David." The boy said with blond hair like Jack's only much lighter and less wavy.

"Why are you even here?" Jack asked lowering his voice in anger.

"I need money I'm running away from home and going anywhere else but to do that I need money and as you can see," he said pointed to the surrounding area, "these people have money," David finished as his emerald green eyes almost dripping with the thought of greed and power in his unwavering gaze. Jack review his attire, he didn't look like a very rich person. He had dull brown clothes with the only thing seemingly of any value was the emerald gem around his neck.

"Now, why are you here moron?" David said pointing to Jack with worn out gloves. Which at one point had been white but now were grey with soot and dirt.

"I came in here to look around, I saw from the outside that it was huge with lots of land or at least wealth so I got curious of who exactly the owners were," Jack said honestly looking at David as he began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked ticked off as they walked in the halls.

"You only came here 'cause you saw a "fancy house" pathetic," David said amused as their voices echoed ever so slightly through the halls.

Jack looked him straight in the eye and said, "You're quite rude aren't you?"

"Well that's your opinion and I could care less about that," David said smirking while poking at Jack in the chest with his tattered gloves.

Just then David stopped in his tracks and his eyes widened, "Run."

"What?" Jack asked a look of bewilderment on his face.

"Run you moron the guards are coming!" David loudly whispered as he grabbing on to Jack. They sprinted like a deer until David spotted the perfect hiding place.

"Quick...in here..!" David huffed with heavy breaths and Jack followed.

"How do you know where to run to in this place?" Jack said in a hushed tone as one as the guards passed the room. They were in which was totally darkened.

"I don't really it just makes sense to hide here," David said calmly still heavy breathing.

"For someone who looks so fit you look like you're in pain," Jack stated casually.

"I'm not well," David said with his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"I know you're not well just in the way you act but…" Jake said with a slight grin.

"Stupid, I have a condition! I'm sick..." he said huffing.

"Is that why you act like an ass?" Jack said with a mischievous smile on his face as David looked at him unamused.

"Very funny you should be the town's fool." David stated sarcastically but whose tone quickly changed, " Let's keep looking around."


	2. The Crimson King Part 2

**Note: I also have Wattpad and I'd like to thank all of those people who are reading this story**.

* * *

And as they walked they heard a thump coming from a room with a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, windows surrounded the room, and the huge red drapes that were tied together allowing the room to be in its full glory. To be able to see the sunshine outside and make it more spacious. There she stood a girl with long flowing hair like brown silk, and eyes of the same color, with fair white skin. She wore a dress the color of ivory and strangely a heart jewel similar to David's except for the obvious: 1. David's necklace is a simple emerald with a gold chain and 2. Hers was a red ruby in the shape of a heart with a silver chain. Both beautiful in their similarities and yet each was unique.

The boys hid behind the door as they watched her while she was danced. It seemed as though no one there. She carried herself around the room with confidence as if no one was there and in her mind, there wasn't

 _When did I become a stalker?_

Jake thought as he gazed back at David.  
David's gaze seemed transfixed on her and she danced along to a song that Jack couldn't hear but one that David seemed to hum softly to himself.

"She's still as beautiful as I remember…" he murmured himself and sighed.

 _Something must be wrong with him. What's so special about a girl dancing alone. She seems more crazy than pretty._  
"Are you alright?" Jack asked waving his hand up and down in front of David's face, "I think she's fine but I can't be interested in someone just by their looks. You're really shallow, who knows maybe she's a sl-." Just then David pinned Jack to the wall silencing any remark Jack had by covering Jack's mouth with his hand.

"You don't know her I know her." David said rather loudly.

 _Aren't we supposed to be quite!_

Jack panicked for a moment before they both looked at her, realizing what they had done by bickering, so she spun around and around until she spun to see the door where they hid. "Is someone there?" She asked walking toward the doors her shoes clicking with every step.

 _We've been spotted_

"We have to leave. We don't know what she'll do to us if we are caught." Jack said tugging on David's sleeve.

David seemed reluctant to let go of the wall and just as she called.

"Is someone there?" she said looking in the direction of where the boys were hiding and the clacking came closer.

 _Crap. Crap. crap. why isn't he moving?_

Jack thought as he tugged on David's tattered shirt several more times ripped a larger whole in it.

"You don't need to hide, please come in here. If you run now the guards will surely find you," she said stepping lightly to the door with her hand to her heart.

"We should take her deal." David whispered as he moved towards the edge of the door with part of his sleeve hanging.

"NO." Jack said as he pulled David back, "How do you know she won't imprison us for trespassing?! Or um, what if she makes us her slaves? She's rich you know. She can do that sort of thing. What if she sells us?!" Jack said with one strong tug as David's sleeve ripped.

 _Oh no._

"Hello!" she said kindly as Jack fell backwards both out of shock and because of David's sleeve.

"Why did you sneak up on us like that?!" Jack said as he grabbed his head with his cheeks flushed red .

"I knew one of you would be jumpy." she said with an evil little grin as David cackled away.

"It's not funny!" Jack said with a pouty face as he got back up on his feet faster than a runaway cricket.

"Of course it is!" David said as he patted Jack's back, "Your hysterical man!"

"What about you? Are you funny as well?" the girl said as she gestured to David. And at that very moment, David had finally realized how messy he looked.

"W-what? Me?" David said as he turned even more pigmented as Jake in half the time.

"Ha!" Jack said pointed to David's face.

 _Not so tough now huh big guy?_

"Not funny Jack. This is your fault." David said with his arms crossed looking away from both of them.

"Aww. I'm sorry." the girl said as she gently patted David on the shoulder.

"N-no. It's nothing." David said bending on one knee and bowing before her. "My name is David Mill and I''m asking for you to take pity on us, your grace."

Jack senses seemed to kick in and he followed David's lead and kneeled down beside him.

"There is nothing to worry about." she said as she grabbed their hand and helped them to their feet.

"My name is Madilyn Hatch and I won't hurt you. You don't need to bow to me."

"Thank you miss. That is very kind of you." David said as he bowed to her, "but i will still be a gentleman."

"My name is Jack and I came here because your house is huge." he said interrupting the moment.

She giggled, "Where do you two come from?" Madilyn asked intrigued.

"I come from a rather large town outside the emerald city and um... family are millers. I have 8 other siblings; 5 brothers and 3 sisters. I am the middle child. 3 of my brothers serve in the royal army." David said seeming ashamed.

 _Why are you here then?_

"Having all those siblings seems amazing, it can get very lonely in this place sometimes..." She said gazing off for a moment, "What about you? Jack?" Madilyn asked.

"I don't have any sibling. I'm an orphan but I did have a family. My foster father was a blacksmith and he has a lovely wife. Recently I ran away because I didn't want to be a burden to them now that they are going to have there own child." Jack said looking at the ground. (The blacksmith had remarried.)

"You guys can stay here as long as you like," Madilyn said giving Jack a hug.

"Tha-" David said before he was interrupted.

"Thank you Miss. Madilyn but I can't stay very long, I need to find a job." Jack said getting her arms off of him gently. He wouldn't admit it but it was nice to get a hug once in a while. (especially after the affection the wall had given him earlier)

"That's too bad." Madilyn said, "because no one ever comes to visit me. I'm pretty sure my father would love to have people my own age around the house so it wouldn't be a problem to pay two young men a good amount of money to clean the house. You can do house work can you?" Madilyn asked as she looked at the pair.

"Yes, of course, I know how to do house work. Housework is a piece of cake." David said scoffing it off.

"Well I know a little bit about house work chores from working at the shop, so I think i can handle it," Jack said with a soft smile.

"Good." she said as she nodded her head and stared at them.

"You start tomorrow." Madilyn said with a smile."For now, though let me show you to your rooms and let my father know of our arrangement."

* * *

 **I am sooooo sorry people who actually read this. I'm am a high schooler, I procrastinate, this a fun project but I'm really sorry about not updating in like two years. Math classes had me dead. This will update with the speed of a sleepy snail.**


End file.
